


How I met your uncle

by ArminKirschtien



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christianity, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Flashbacks, Homophobia, Ill tag something anyways, Kenuri baby woot woot, Kinda explicit sex?, M/M, Religion, Romance, this was just an excuse to write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArminKirschtien/pseuds/ArminKirschtien
Summary: Eren gets hit by his father after he comes out to his family. In a fit of rage, Levi drags Eren to his place for safety, only to find out once they got there, Levi's uncle is home instead of his mother, and along with his uncle, a mysterious man is with him.
Relationships: Kenny Ackerman/Uri Reiss
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	1. How I met your uncle

“Eren, c’mon, we’re almost there just keep walking with me.” 

It was pouring outside, the rain was dropping heavily around them along with the wind forcefully pushing them back; the night sky making things even more difficult.

The bustling city lights may have lead their way home easily, but the crowd also was being a nuisance, so almost everything was keeping them from moving forward. 

“L-Levi I can’t, I don’t even want t-to move anymore!” Eren cried, almost falling to the ground when someone ran into him just a little too hard. Levi had to keep him standing by grabbing him under the arms like a mother to her child. Eren was in tears, his wales could be heard from across the street through the rain and wind, Levi’s jacket being the only thing to keep him dry.

“Eren, Eren listen to me!” Levi almost shouted, still dragging Eren along the sidewalk full of oblivious people. “We’re almost there, it’ll get better soon I promise! You’ll just have to hold on through this storm until we get to my place.”   
  


Just an hour ago, Eren decided it was time to tell his parents his darkest secret, thinking his 16th birthday was a great time. He grabbed Levi, along with his best friends Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt to help him break the news to his parents he was gay. Eren did more setting up for the coming out event then he did on his own party, waiting for the right moment. 

His mom and dad were sitting down at the table, excited for what their son had to say. Hell, even his half-brother Zeke was there and ready to hear the news. 

It quickly went up in flames.

Eren’s grandfather started getting violent, along with Grisha. Shouting every slur and excuse known to man at Eren, scaring the absolute shit out of him. Zeke and Carla both tried calming the men down, and Annie and Mikasa were ready to throw fists since things were being thrown. 

A glass bottle ended up hitting Eren straight in the nose, and that caused Levi to break. He dragged Eren out of the house while his father and grandfather tried to grab ahold of him. Eren’s nose was bleeding heavily, and a few shards were stuck in his face. 

Levi told Eren that his mother was home, and that he’ll take him there so he’s safe and can get him fixed up quickly before things get infected. Eren said he saw it coming, especially on his father’s side, but it still destroyed him that things got violent. Levi was absolutely pissed things got out of hand that quickly; he’s not even upset his father disagrees with Eren’s sexuality, but he’s pissed things got  _ violent. _

Finally, they got to Levi’s house, but both of their hearts sank when they saw a different vehicle there other than his mother’s.

“M-My uncle is home?” He whispered to himself, shocked and a little taken back. Kenny left his sister years ago to run off somewhere Levi was never told where. By how his mother was acting, he assumed it was something bad, maybe even illegal, but now he’s home. He’s home and Kuchel isn’t.

“L-Levi no, I don’t want to go in there if your uncle is home-”

“Eren we need to fix your nose somehow, c’mon! We’ll just brush right past him.”

Eren was hesitant to even move after that, wanting nothing more than to just slip down and be buried beneath the concrete and rain, wanting to be removed from this cruel world.

“Eren...please.” Levi begged, pulling Eren to his door, opening it so they both were quickly out of the rain.

They both flinched expecting to hear yelling, smell smoke from a cigarette, but all they heard was some soft, old-timey music playing from what sounded like an old radio. Moving up a bit closer they didn’t see anyone, but heard an unfamiliar voice from the kitchen along with Kenny’s voice being heard from there as well.

“K-Kenny?” Levi called out, hoping someone wasn’t robbing the house, even though Kenny probably would have shot them already.

What happened next was not what they were expecting in the slightest.

A young blonde man walked into the living room where the door was, a look of concern all over his face. He was a short fellow, a few dark circles under his eyes and his clothing fancy. He didn't look like he was from the city, but from  _ royalty _ .

“O-Oh my lord, Kenny get out here!” The man yelled, running over to the two boys. Levi was quick to raise an arm to him, but the young blonde was too quick and removed Levi's wet jacket from Eren's head.

"Oh- Oh my… your nose…" He mumbled to himself, reaching a hand out to cup the brunette's cheek. "That must be so painful to move around, let's get those glass pieces out as soon as possible, okay?"

"Hey hey hey, What's goin' on out 'ere?" Kenny asked, speed walking down the hallway from the kitchen. Uri turned around, a panicked expression covered his pale face. Kenny was quick to recognize who Levi was, but not his friend covered in glass.

"Kenny, grab me a pair of tweezers, a bowl of hot water with a washcloth, some peroxide and bandages, Oh! My hair clips too," Uri reached for his bag and pulled out some bobby pins.

Kenny was quick to comply and ran off into the house without a second thought, and Levi's eyes widened. Kenny was one to never take orders, never.

"Come here and sit on the couch," Uri guided Eren to the couch in the dimly lit living room. Turning on some lights, the blonde grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch, a big, soft one and ran off to throw it in the dryer to warm it up.

"W-Who is that?" Eren asked Levi, only to have his friend shrug. "Your guess is as good as mine, I've never seen him in my life."

Uri came running back with a towel, setting it under Eren's butt so he didn't get the couch too wet. 

"What's your name?" The blonde asked when Kenny came out with his supplies on a tray, setting them on the coffee table.

"Well I can tell ya the one with the black hair is my nephew, Levi." Kenny spoke up, sitting down in a chair across the coffee table. 

"I can tell, he looks just like Kuchel, down to those beautiful steel blue eyes you Ackerman's have… I'm jealous." Grabbing a few bobby pins, he pushed Eren's hair back, clipping them together to keep the strands out of his face. 

"I-I'm Eren," the brunette whispered, shivering cold from his wet clothes. 

"We'll hello there Eren, and hello Levi, my name is Uri." The blonde smiled before grabbing the tweezers. "I'm going to pull these shards out now, it might feel odd and if it hurts too much, just say so."

"Alright…" Eren agreed, letting Uri pick the first piece out. He recognized that warm brown color in glass. The thickness of it and the way Eren smells. 

_ Beer bottle _ .

"Now, Levi or Eren, can you tell me how a broken beer bottle got smashed into your face?" Uri questioned, pulling out another similar piece, placing them on a coaster.

Levi held his breath, glancing at Kenny before back to Uri. He was nervous they would hurt Eren the same way, and they both would have nowhere to go. The way Kenny quirked his eyebrow up had Levi's heart speeding up in distress, and he knew he couldn't lie about anything…

He looked over at Eren, the boy tensing up when asked the question, yet they both were thinking the same thing…

_ Don't lie... _

"Today is Eren's birthday…" Levi started. "And… he decided to come out to his parents today." Levi saw Kenny's eyes widen, and Uri draw in a breath. 

"Oh you poor thing… your parents didn't do this, did they?!" Uri cried in worry. Levi only nodded, keeping his head down.

"Sadly, his father threw the bottle at him after minutes of yelling and fighting. After that I dragged him here… Thinking mom would help him."

"Well you came to the right place." Uri smiled, finally getting all the pieces out of Eren's nose and forehead. "Yer mom is out drinking with a few of her girl friends, she should be back soon." Kenny said, leaning his chin into his palm, his posture awfully relaxed for a bloody, crying child on the couch.

"That's horrible…your father is an awful man for doing this to your face. You're so brave to tell them, you set trust in them and they throw it away and humiliate you… I'm so sorry."

"S'okay, I'm just hurting both inside and out." Eren murmured as Uri wiped his face down with warm water and a washcloth. "My mom and half brother were supportive though. It was just my grandfather and my dad."

"It's usually the father's… ain't that a shame. My mother and brother shamed me as well, I'm lucky I'm still considered a Riess." Uri sighed, his eyes drooping low in despair. Levi wondered why Uri would be shamed by his family, since he seems to be an absolute sweetheart who should be hanging out with anyone but Kenny.

Once Eren was cleaned off he began silently putting on small bandages here and there. They all heard the dryer go off, and Uri's ears pricked up in response.

"Kenny," Uri stood up, and Kenny followed. Walking over, the blonde talked a bit more quietly, but Levi and Eren both tuned in to what they were saying.

"If you could, can you make some hot chocolate, I know you guys have some since you and Kuchel love chocolate in any form." He laughed softly. "I'll grab the blanket and get Eren changed, when Kuchel gets home I'm sure she'll understand if we said Eren could stay here tonight. We'll give her the invitation once she helps us." Uri finished, stuffing his hands into his pocket.

"Aight, I got it." Kenny rolled his eyes and smirked, walking off to the kitchen while Uri went to the dryer. "Levi! Do you have any spare clothes for Eren! He's staying here tonight!" Uri called out, and Levi sat up. 

"I'll try and find something big enough for you, something dry, too." He teased, but his expression staying the same. Eren only nodded, still a quivering mess.

\---------

"Hello Kuchel, having a lovely evening?" Uri asked through the phone to Levi's mother. Eren was now in fresh, comfy clothes, hot chocolate in his and Levi's hands, and his face all patched and cleaned thanks to Kenny's strange friend, Uri.

"Yes, I'm having a wonderful night looking for dresses, I'm so excited to tell everyone! I don't know which color though…What colors did you guys decide on again?"

Uri chuckled through the phone, eyeing Levi, who was giving him odd glances of either curiosity or murder.

_ The apple doesn't fall far from the Ackerman tree...does it? _

"We chose cream, blue and gold, but that's not important right now, we have some crazy news."

"Oh? What happened? You two didn't break anything, did you? Is Levi hurt?" Kuchel asked in a worried tone over the phone. Uri sighed, and anxiously tucked a piece of hair behind his ear.

"Well, Levi is fine, but he has a friend over. His friend Eren ran over here with Levi having a bloody nose and t-zone. Turns out Eren came out of the closet to his family today and his father and grandfather didn't react so well.

I patched his nose up, got him in some dry clothes, he's wrapped in a blanket with Levi by his side. Poor baby looks a wreck."

"O-Oh my lord, they ran over in this weather?! Oh God did you check his nose if it's crooked or broken?"

Uri felt himself tense up, and Kenny was quick to place his hand on the man's shoulder. "N-No, I did not, I was more worried about getting the glass pieces out of his-"

"W-What?! Glass?! That's it, I'm on my way home, I'll tell the store clerk to put a hold on my dresses and I'll be right over." Kuchel didn't even give Uri a chance to respond before she hung up, probably dashing out of the store without a second thought.

Uri turned off his phone and put it in his pocket, turning towards Kenny. "She's on her way home, didn't give me a chance to say anything after that." 

Eren glanced over at Levi, his head pinched in pain from the angle. "Y-You guys are too kind, I wouldn't know what to do without you." The brunette mumbled, Levi turning his head to him.

"Of course, I wasn't just going to leave you there like a wounded puppy. Besides, I've always had an off feeling about your father…" Levi admitted, patting Eren's shoulder carefully, finally a small smile on his face.

"I'd have yer father's head if it weren't for the laws of this land." Kenny clacked his nails against the chair he was sitting in, Uri sighing in disappointment. 

"Like you would stand up for Eren, you don't care." Levi spat, finally in the zone. His uncle was here suddenly, no explanation, with a stranger in his house acting all friendly to Levi-

"You haven't spoken to mom and I for the longest time, only getting a phone call every holiday. Suddenly you're back with a stranger mom and I have never met, and you're being defensive over something you're not in on. I broke my leg and you didn't even call, and the day I turned 16, nothing from you. So explain yourself while we're waiting for mom-"

"Levi," Uri spoke, interrupting Levi for a few seconds, a small, patient smile on his face. 

"I guess Kenny has never talked about me in front of you guys. Shall I explain, Kenny?" 

The dark haired man eyed his blonde partner before nodding. "Yeah, go 'head. Stage is yours."

\----

  
  


"Honestly Kenny, this is the one time of year we go somewhere special and I can't even find my dress!" Kuchel complained, opening the closet door one last time in search for her favorite light blue dress.

"For the last time I don't know where your damn dress is!" Kenny spat back, Kuchel covering her mouth with a gasp.

"Kenny, we can't use that language where we're goin', Papa will throw you to the gators if ya do." Kuchel shushed him, turning around back to her closet. After some searching, she finally found her dress. A cute a-line dress with blue and purple flowers all over it, white lace trimming the edges.

"Found it! Kenny, help me put this on!"

  
  
  


They rode by carriage at night, thick, fury coats gifted by their grandparents covered both the twins and their father. Snow was soon covering the ground, a light, fluffy looking blanket was being laid down over the grass and dirt.

An hour past until they finally reached their local church, a bright, large building in the middle of their capital city. Rich and poor, big and small, adult and child gathered inside the church on this holy day of Christmas Eve. Once the bell hit 12, it was Christmas, then gifts were given to everyone together in the church. 

Of course, being a more poor family, Kenny, Kuchel and their father only had one or two gifts to exchange to themselves, but it was magical nonetheless. It was a time both Kuchel and their father looked forward to, yet Kenny always thought of it as boring, too colorful, everyone let their guard down.

Finally, they got inside. Sitting down at a table they sat patiently for others to arrive, and for the prayers to start. An hour passed, Kenny board out of his mind, flicking papers and pencils off the table before a young boy, around his young age of 13, stood up on the pedestal. 

"Good evening everyone, my father, the pastor, could not be here this evening due to his recent passing, so I have taken on the role of tonight's voice from God to you."

Kenny watched the young boy talk, something about him… Was familiar. He was short...very short. His hair was blonde, light, ashy blonde that clashed with his bright grey blue eyes. His body was frail, small, his under eyes prominent, yet his smile was on full display. He was cool, collected, spoke with confidence, but different from how Kenny spoke with confidence.

They finished all of their prayers, saying amen as the clock struck twelve, the town cheering and throwing hats in the air. Kuchel finally stood up tall and cheered, their father patting her on the back, Kenny only watching in disgust.

Everyone started handing out gifts to their little family circles on the ground, a warm fireplace keeping the room of people warm and comfy. Some polite nuns were walking around, handing out hot cider to everyone who needed some. Of course, Kenny's family being a bit more poor, they were offered some first, but it wasn't much, maybe enough if you add liquor to it it could be a shot.

That year Kuchel got a fancy necklace from the rich area of the town her father got her, and Kenny bought her a doll that he saved up for by cleaning cows and sheep pens for half a year. Both Kuchel and Kenny saved up to buy their father two things. One, a scarf made from thick, alpaca wool for the winter. And two, a wooden figurine of both Kenny and Kuchel, so their father could always keep his kids close.

For his gift, Kenny got a pocket knife that he could use for carving, cutting small things like twine and string, or for self defense. It wasn't much, but it was all Kenny could have asked for. It had his name signed into it, and he always kept it in his back pocket.

Hours went by of people talking, dancing, singing, sharing food and drinks with others, rich, poor, white, black, old, young. While Kuchel was out talking with some of the other girl's in town, his father talking with some local businessmen to try and swing a job, Kenny sat alone in a corner, flipping and twirling his new knife in his hand. 

"Mind if I join you?" 

Kenny looked up through his messy bangs, seeing the same priest kid from earlier today looking down at him with a questioning look. Kenny moved over so he could join him, the boy holding something behind his back.

"Beautiful night, isn't it? It's a night where everyone truly gets along, the lord gives us peace and love for these few-"

"I don't believe in the lord." Kenny spat, his knife opening once it reached his hand. The blonde stopped talking, and Kenny glanced over at him, his eyes small.

"If the lord were real, and he's as powerful as he says he is, my mother wouldn't be six feet under. I prayed every night she would wake up, told God I would give up my soul to keep her alive, and what did I get? A dead mom and a father who drowns his sorrows in beer and whores. And don't tell me 'he works in mysterious ways' or that this is a test. I know that's just you religious bastards using a fail scape."

It was silent for a few seconds, Kenny hoping the kid would just leave him alone like every other kid Kenny talked with, but all he got was a small chuckle and a smile.

"I understand your pain. Moments like those I doubt the lord myself. I prayed every day and night dad would come home, mother would stay up all night waiting by the door, even though she knew he was gone. My mother couldn't handle the pain, and nursing her back from her depression was hard on my brother and I."

"You guys have money, fame, the whole fucking church and yet you're still telling me your sob story? Give me a break." Kenny said, turning away from the kid, eyeing his reflection in his knife.

"My apologies." The blonde sighed, messing with his thumbs. "I didn't know you would find my story offensive, I will remember to stay silent next time. But…I came over here because I brought you a gift."

“If you’re in cahoots with my father, he’s with my sister over there,” Kenny pointed. “I know nothing of what he’s done, so if you want revenge or something, go talk to him, not me.” He spat, starting to get up, wanting nothing more than to just get up and leave this weirdo behind.

“But what if the gift is for you?” the blonde asked, grabbing Kenny’s hand. The boy stopped, the hand on his tender, soft, yet it felt as if it had an edge to it. 

He didn’t want to let go. 

“Your mother was a sweet lady…” the blonde started, his eyes looking anywhere but Kenny’s, guilty. “She died under the church's care, I did everything I could, I even committed an unholy sin by thieving a local hospital for medication. Her body rejected the medicine, and the only thing we could do was let her die peacefully in her sleep. She never stopped talking about her two kids, two twins that had the look of pure beauty, especially her son. Silky black hair, porcelain pale skin and eyes that could kill. 

It was easy to find the beauty she was speaking of the moment I walked into the room.”

Kenny was silent the entire time the boy talked, his hand still on his. 

  
  


“I’m not sure what beauty she was talking about,” The raven spoke, gripping his blade tighter, the blonde next to him pulling out a black country hat with a silver ribbon around the base of the hat. Kenny’s eyes widened, putting his knife down to hold the hat, inspecting it before putting it on his head, it tipping over some from being too big.

“It’s a little big, but I think it suits you well.” The blonde smiled. “It was a struggle to find a well made country hat despite the area we live in, my older brother had to ride me out to the richer, horse breeding country lands.”

“Why give it to a peasant like me? Out of pity my mom died?” Kenny spat, looking not so threatening with a big hat on his head. The pastor's son only smiled. 

“If you look at it that way, sure. The truth is though, I bought it before your mother passed. I’ve been meaning to stop by your farm and drop it off, but mother won’t let me travel that far for a farmer kid.”

“What’s your name?” Kenny asks, looking down at their connected hands, still processing the story he was told.

  
  
  


“Uri…” He said. “Uri Riess.”

  
  
  


\------

  
  
  


"Your uncle and I have been friends for a while, though we started off definitely against each other. Turns out you can't do something nice for someone without wanting something in return, or you can't visit each other without wanting or asking a favor." Uri laughed, Levi staring daggers into this man. He's never seen this man before in his life, and Kenny acts so...behaved around him and his mother is the sweetest person to him over the phone. 

"We met on Christmas day when we both were teenagers, well, he was 13, I was 12." The blonde corrected himself, a stickler for details. Kenny sighed, leaning back into his chair. 

"Y'know this hat I always have, Levi?" Kenny spoke up, Levi and Eren turning to see that hat he was talking about. "He gifted me this that day...it was maybe a week or two after your grandmother died."

"I had tried helping her, but she rejected the medicine. I did feel guilty, but since my father passed away around the same time of the swine flu like your grandmother did, I thought we could get along."

  
  


"He was wrong." Kenny bluntly spoke, tipping his hat down so his eyes were covered, as if he were trying to go to sleep.

  
  


\---

  
  


"What do ya want, church boy?"

The young raven picked up his gun, a large hunting shotgun, and turned to see that his instincts were right. Uri, dressed in a simple cardigan and light brown pants, was walking towards Kenny, a small smile on his face seeing the boy was still wearing that hat.

"I was simply walking through the woods when the spring weather is at its finest." The blonde scratching the side of his undercut. "What are you doing out here? Isn't your father going to get mad since you're a little far from home?"

"My papa is at work, and while he's workin', someone's gotta hunt dinner. We can't afford buyin' from others right now, and right now is the perfect time." Kenny cocked his gun, crouching back down on the ground behind a bush. "It's spring, the doe are gettin' horny, goin' into heat. It distracts the bucks, and the bigger the better."

Uri blushed at the words, Kenny turning back to laugh at the man behind him. "Are ya seriously getting all red over the word 'horny' and 'in heat'? God, sometimes I forget you're a precious religious boy, you've probably never even seen a woman naked."

"I'm not too concerned with the visuals of naked women in life." Uri brushed his pants, sitting down by Kenny. "It doesn't matter now, does it?"

"Nah, it just tells me you're kind of lame." Kenny shrugged, spotting a doe from the bushes a while away from him. The raven gasped, holding his hunting gun up to his shoulder.

"Found her...hopefully she has a male with her."

  
  


Just as suspected, two male deer hop right behind her, nuzzling their head against her soft fur. She obviously doesn't like one, and pushes him away.

"That's right, distract them for me, baby." Kenny mumbles under his breath, moving his finger closer to the trigger as quietly as possible. As soon as the male sees what's going on, he charges to attack the other male, their horns getting tangled with each other's.

"Now they're stuck, if I fire, I might get two shots in before they even pull away from each other." Kenny looked over at Uri, the blonde fascinated at the scene before him, watching the deer jump and howl at each other, fighting for dominance. 

"Uri, cover your ears." Kenny whispered, and the blonde heard him just in time, covering his ears as Kenny fired the gun, hitting the deer right in the neck, the other buck fighting him pulling away in fear, running off with the female.

"Holy shit, I got 'em right in the neck!" Kenny shot up in excitement, running over to the deer he successfully killed with just one shot in the neck. He looked over the deer, checking for a heartbeat and checking for any bugs on him. He died quick and painless it looks like, and not a single tick on him. Pulling out the rope and twine out of Kenny's backpack he folded and tied the legs so the buck was easier to carry for him on the way home.

Walking back over, he saw Uri was still amazed by Kenny's shot, gladly clapping for him as he brought the deer back. 

"Amazing! You're extremely talented with a gun, I'm impressed."

"Well you gotta learn what ya can when you grow up without much help from your parents." Kenny shrugged the compliment off, placing his dinner down as he began packing up his things. As he reached for his gun, he saw Uri put his hand over his ever so slightly, almost as if he wasn't touching Kenny's hand, but the raven could still feel him there.

"Teach me."

Kenny was a little taken back by Uri's request, his eyebrow quirking up in question, before he looked at Uri's eyes. They were blown wide with fascination and curiosity and passion, his once light blue eyes looked as if they turned lavender, his smile getting bigger the more Kenny's face softened.

"A-Alright, hold it." Kenny picked up the gun, handing it over to the younger man, watching him place his hands where he saw Kenny put his. He crouched down and hid behind the buck, the butt of the gun against his shoulder.

"Wait wait wait, you idiot," Kenny rolled his eyes, sitting by Uri as he wrapped his arms around him, holding the gun over his hands. Uri's face lit up like a fire, blush dusting across his face as he could feel Kenny's heartbeat against his back, his breath behind his ear, making his back shiver.

"Don't ever put this against your shoulder, it'll recoil back and bust out your shoulder joint." Kenny explained, pointing to the parts of the device and explaining what they did and how to use them, though Uri wasn't really listening, he was instead enjoying so feeling of being wrapped in the Ackerman's arms, being so close and intimate, and just from speaking over, he saw Kenny was blushing too.

\----

"I'm surprised your mother hasn't at least talked about me," Uri chuckled, folding his hands in his lap. "I talk on the phone with her a lot, maybe she just never had the chance to."

Levi still gave the man weird glances, but shrugged most of them aside. "Ahh, see I'm always either studying and in my room, or out in after school clubs, so I don't hear her on the phone much." Levi admitted, looking over to see Eren finally had a smile on his face.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't know I had a half brother until...a year ago," Eren had to think back a little to remember. "Dad was quiet about his...past marriage," the brunette swallowed. "I met him just last year, and was shocked my father never mentioned him. I'm glad he was supportive of me, I'm not sure what I would do if he hated me too."

"It's good he still supports you, it's a shame when parents and family members in general are…" Uri opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped, like he lost his words, though it was obvious he was looking for the right word.

"It's a shame," he finally sighed. "They're supposed to be there for you through it all."

Kenny glanced over at Uri, a small, almost invisible frown on his face. Levi felt Eren shiver as if he was about to cry again.

  
  


\-----

  
  


"You're a fucking disgrace." 

Uri tried wiping the tears dripping from his cheeks, though more and more just kept coming from his red, weeping eyes. 

"Rod' please-"

"You're a fucking adult Uri, an  _ adult.  _ You should have grown out of this phase years ago!"

"Please, brother, you can't really think-"

Being cut off again, Uri's mother pushed her son away as he came closer. "Get away from him!" She shouted, her eyes stained wet with tears like Uri's. "He's right, and you know it! I cannot believe-" the woman gripped her hair as if she were going to pull it out from her scalp.

"After everything we've done- you've been prayin' every night, right?" She looked at Uri, frustration, confusion and anger boiling off of her like smoke. "Tell me,  _ tell _ me you've done everythin' ya can to get rid of it!"

Uri could only step back, his heal hitting the suitcase that was quickly rushed full, not even zipped up all the way before it was thrown down the stairs. He let more tears fall, the man shaking in his shoes.

"M-Mother, please believe me when I say this, I've done everything I could! It hasn't changed, and I've been nothing but loyal to God and his followers! I took over as pastor when father died! There's no way I could have slipped up!" He yelled, clenching his shirt where his heart would be. "But what if it isn't a curse or a sign of the devil?! What if it's just how I am?! Mother please I don't want-"

"I don't want to see you or you face ever again in this household until the day I die." His mother spat, throwing the front door open so she could shove her youngest son outside, throwing out his suitcase with him. Uri landed on his ass, the wet cement sailing threw his pants as it rained heavily.  _ How convenient. _

"Mom-" Uri reached out for the woman one last time before she slammed the door shut, the blonde hearing that soft click of a lock being shut tight.

The man could feel the moment his heart shattered, his eyes swelling with more tears as he heard his mother cry on the other side of the door. A strike of lightning hit nearby, scarring Uri and quickly having him bounce up onto his feet. 

He has not been able to find a house just yet, so with nowhere to stay for the night and not having enough for a hotel, the blonde ran to the town's church. Under law, he owned that church, and it was the one place he could call home for now. 

Though the rain hindered his view, and the day quickly ending, the blonde was able to make it to the church before it got too dark outside. Grabbing the extra key he kept inside a cross decoration outside for emergencies, he unlocked the front door and bolted in, turning on the lights and shutting the door. 

As the church lit up only slightly, the lights not being the best of quality, he sank down to the floor, looking up to see a beautiful portrait of Jesus hanging above a window, the small bit of light in the room illuminating his expressionless stare. Uri's lip trembled, his voice scratched up, and his hands shaking.

"Sanctuary…" he mumbled under his breath, his adrenaline wearing off as his body began to tire down. "Please, I need sanctuary."

He knew the painting could not respond, but knowing he had requested sanctuary made him feel much better about staying in the church. 

Once he calmed down, he began to plan out what he was to do next. He had some clothes, money, and the church did have food, though the issue was where he would be staying and how he would get a job and still maintain the church. 

Before he went to find a place to sleep, he decided to go to the end of the room by the stage. There was a portrait of Jesus with flowers all on the ground below him, and since Uri could smell them, he knew they were real. Lighting two candles, he kneeled down on the ground by the golden cross, folding his fingers together as he hummed a familiar tune.

His voice echoed throughout the empty room, almost giving the church the feeling of being alive, calming the man down, feeling safe and welcomed.

"Oh Dear Father, I confess my sins before You today because Your word says that You are faithful and just to forgive me of my sins and to cleanse me from all unrighteousness. I wish to ask of You why I am like this after I have done everything right in my life and have never betrayed You or Your words. If this is how I was born, please, tell me- was this meant to be? Was I born flawed in Your ways? Or is this just a punishment for a mistake I have made? Let me know soon, Father, Amen."

Before Uri could even open his eyes, there was a loud knock on the church's door, causing the young man to jump a small bit. Dusting off his pants he ran over to the door, curious as to why someone would be knocking on the church doors so late. Was someone else requesting sanctuary for the night?

Clearing his throat, the blonde man opened the door slowly. 

"Hello there, the Lord opens his doors for-"

"Uri, are you ok?"

Looking up, Uri saw his best friend of all his life, Kenny Ackerman standing there at the doorstep to the church they met in, his jacket and hat wet from the pouring rain outside.

The blonde couldn't speak, only moving back to let the taller man in. Kenny nodded as a thank you, walking into the church with muddy shoes and a wet coat. Though he didn't even wipe his shoes before turning to look at Uri again.

"Uri, is everything ok? I tried calling but you never picked up your phone, which is strange since you're always home and your mother never picks up first. I came by to make sure everything was ok, then I saw you running like a bat outta Hell with a suitcase. I followed you and ended up here."

  
  


"Please, watch your language in here…" Uri frowned, grabbing his suitcase he left by the door, dragging it into the large entry way. "I don't wish to speak about it so soon, but I find it funny I request answers from the Lord, and not a second later you're knocking on the church doors."

Kenny shook his head. "I doubt your sky daddy could reply that fast to you." 

Kenny always knew a way to make Uri laugh, no matter what the circumstances were. Uri breathed out a laugh, covering his mouth to hide his smile. "Very funny, Kenny."

"Are you moving here? That suitcase seems small for all your belongings." The Ackerman pointed to the red suitcase Uri was pulling behind him. "I know you collect angel figures, I'm surprised you don't have a seperate suitcase filled with just those."

The blonde huffed, leaving his suitcase behind as he walked up to the lit altar again, getting down on his knees, his head hanging low. 

"If I tell you, please don't freak out."

Kenny sighed and scratched the back of his head, Uri turning around to face him. "I make no promises, you know I don't like that word…"

Uri had to admit, for as much as he and Kenny have grown, Kenny has grown the most out of the two of them. Has gotten taller, much taller than his lanky 5'6 in elementary school, though he's always been tall, he felt more fit then lanky now. His hair had grown out a bit into a slicked back mullet, a few strands out of place due to the heavy downpour outside. Uri has more than once ran his hands through those raven locks, and it made his heart beat faster every time. His eyes were now slimmer, cat like, gunmetal steel blue eyes that could pierce through stone like it were paper. Those eyes grew smaller, more observant and could make the blonde's legs feel like jelly everytime he looked at them, or they looked at him. 

"My family found out something about me they should never have…" Uri turned his gaze away from the Ackerman, his eyes now on the painting in front of him, a look of sorrow covering his features once again as guilt took over.

"Oh? My guess is it was Rod, what did that son of a-"

"Kenny Ackerman!" Uri hissed, turning his head around to glare at the man behind him, his eyes wet with forming tears, his cheeks red and his body shaking. Having enough, he raised his voice. "Please! Out of all the places you can watch your mouth- could you refrain from cursing inside the  _ damn church!" _

As he shouted, a strike of lightning hit right outside the window, the thunder pronouncing Uri's shout as if he spoke loud enough for the heavens to hear his anger.

  
  


His shout echoed throughout the church, ringing in both the men's ears, the lightning lit up the anger and frustration and  _ guilt _ littering his face, tears finally streaming down his cheeks as he realized the power of what he said. Kenny only stood shocked, never once in his life had Uri rose his voice to him like that, and never once did he curse out of anger. 

The raven was never good at reading the blonde, always having odd quirks and unique habits that Kenny had never seen in another human, but he knew Uri enough to know that he wasn't truly angry at Kenny. In fact...this shows he trusted him, trusted him enough to let his guard down, to drop his facáde, to show Kenny he needed help.

Uri was breaking, shattering before him, and Kenny wasn't sure what to do.

"Rod… he walked into my room without knocking-" Uri began, holding his shoulders as he shivered uncontrollably, his eyes focused on the floor below him. "He caught me...caught me red handed with my clothes removed and my hand where it shouldn't have been- moaning out a name...a  _ man's _ name…"

If Kenny were the shitty 16 year old he was a few years back, he would be dying of laughter in this moment, teasing Uri for being caught 'jacking off' in his room by his brother, but he was older… And he understood how dangerous those actions were in a household like his. The Ackerman quietly sighed, walking over to kneels by Uri, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, pulling the blonde comfortably closer.

"Well, first of all, Rod is an adult, he should know better to knock on his  _ adult brother's _ door for crying out loud." Kenny spoke first, trying to ease Uri's pain and guilt, yet tried as he could, he's not sure what else he can do but let the man cry. He knows better to not let Uri wallow in his own silence. His mind goes to dark places, and Kenny has been on the other end of those panic attacks a depressive mood swings before. He was always there to make sure Uri was never alone.

_ Never alone…? _

  
  


"You're not alone in this, Uri." The raven began, feeling the man quivering beside him. Kenny glanced to watch the man's eyes never leave the floor, giving Kenny a chance to catch his thoughts.

_ Ugh...was he really going to admit this? _ His cheeks grew pink at the thought, but somehow, it just felt  _ right _ .

"It's happened to me before too… my daddy would grab me by the hair and bend me over his knee and whack me with a wooden spoon or a belt for catching me stroke one out. I was never kicked out… but daddy went as far as to tie my hands for a day and kept my sister in her room." Kenny explained with a soft chuckle, feeling that Uri hasn't stopped shaking, but he looked a bit better contained. Sniffling, Uri wiped his nose.

"Yeah, but you've never moaned out a man's name- I don't think you understand how big that-"

"I have." 

The church went silent once more, the rain and thunder muting out all other sounds except Uri's heart beat and sniffling, the man trying to take in what Kenny just told him, almost baffled by what he said.

"Many times...actually, first few times I wasn't caught, but daddy gave me Hell when I was. I'm sure he never really paid attention to what I was sayin', but I doubt he wasn't that stupid of a man. Michel caught me once, and went ecstatic when she heard the name." 

Uri wrapped his hands around his center, catching his breath slowly as he weighed his options. A mental battle going on in his head at what to do next, what to  _ say _ next. There wasn't much else he could lose, and if Kenny has stuck with him this far...

  
  


"It was you."

  
  


It all happened so fast for him after he said those words, waiting for Kenny to be disgusted in him, only for his head to be turned to look Kenny in the eyes. Those sharp, observant eyes that have Uri weak every time.

It felt like a rushed blur after that.

"How long?"

"Since the day I met you in the church and gave you your hat."

"Emotional or physical love?"

"Both."

"Do you understand I don't believe in God and am probably the worst person you could have fallen in love with?"

"God created sin to test the strengths of mankind, and if you are sin, then I'm the weakest man that our Lord had ever witnessed."

"If I kissed you right now, would you push me away?"

"I would pull you closer and have you kiss me until breathing is the last thing on my mind."

Despite being in a place of worship, a ground Uri walks on with confidence and fear mushed together, he couldn't help but let the Ackerman hold him close. He pulled the blonde closer to his body, locking eyes only to shut them right before their lips met in a storm of touch and desire. Uri roughly grabbed and pulled at Kenny's jacket collar, giving him no chance to pull back for any reason. He didn't care if his family walked in on him again, he didn't care if the church caught on fire, he wouldn't let the man he had wrapped around his body leave until he died.

  
  


\-----

  
  


Uri didn't tell  _ every detail _ of that story like he remembered but he got the point across to Eren that he was kicked out too. He didn't tell him  _ exactly _ why, but he thought Eren was smart enough to put the pieces together himself.

Though, Uri expected Eren to be shocked that he was gay, especially since Eren's growing up in a time where it seems like only younger people are gay, he was more intrested in soemthing else.

"Wait...Rod…" Eren peered up at him. "Rod...Rod...as in, Rod Riess? And you're- why didn't I connect the dots!" Eren's smile grew bigger and Uri felt like his heart was about to explode at how much Eren reminded him of a puppy in the moment. "You're Kirsta's uncle! The state's pastor!"

"That's who I am indeed!" Uri grinned, clapping his hands together. "Ah, so she goes by Krista now, makes sense! Growing up, before Rod re-married, her birth name was Historia Reiss. But when my brother married another woman, it was because he was-"

"He had an affair with another woman and didn't want Krista to be a memory of that." Eren finished, drinking his hot chocolate with a relaxed expression. "I remember the day Krista found out about it and told the whole friend group, thinking she was the coolest little shit for having two names."

Uri couldn't help but chuckle out a nervous laugh, going to cover his mouth to hide his smile, but he felt a hand on his arm, pulling it down.

Kenny didn't even look over, but he knew about Uri's weird habit of covering up his smile.

\---

  
  


"You're going to be the death of me-"

After two weeks of hard work, charity and more of Kenny's amazing hunting skills, both men were able to save up enough to turn part of the church into a place to stay. There was an old basement in the church that Uri decided would be a great place to live. There was a spare office, a bathroom, an extra room that he could use as a bedroom, two storage closets and a few other spare rooms they could use for rooms like Uri's habit of crafting or an extra bedroom encase anyone in the church ever needed it. And finally, Uri's bedroom was set up and finished.

And Kenny had made it clear it was going to be used for more than just sleeping.

  
  


"I'm going to be the death of you, because I'm gonna ring your neck outside the church- oh!"

Uri was cut off short as Kenny picked the blonde up and not so delicately threw him onto the soft, plush bed that was  _ just made,  _ mind you.

"You wouldn't do that to me." Kenny huffed out a chuckle, already on his knees, eagerly undoing Uri's pants. "C'mon, I heard you last night, you're not all that quiet."

"I would! We are in a church, for crying out loud! Please, at least let me-" 

Uri was once again cut off by Kenny moving down to mouth over Uri's crotch, making the blonde gasp. Grabbing Kenny's hat, he hit the man over the head with it, making the raven recoil back with a soft " _ ow!" _

"Kenny- we are unmarried, and in a  _ church _ , there are a lot of things I let you get away with, especially here, but I can't have you doing such things here and now. I don't care what you overheard me doing yesterday!"

"Isn't touching yourself in a church just as bad as getting blown in a church?" Kenny asked with a smug smirk on his face, Uri blushing red, using Kenny's hat to hide part of his face. 

"Y-Yes but-"

"I'm sure your heavenly savior will forgive me for pleasuring you every once and awhile." The Ackerman rolled his eyes one last time before he pulled down Uri's pants and undergarments, smirking at what he saw.

"Aw, did you shave for me? You know you don't have to-"

This time, it was Kenny's turn to be interrupted, getting swift kick to the face, Kenny recoiling back in pain as he gripped his jaw. 

"D-Don't look at me that close!" Uri cried, pulling up his legs to hide himself as best as he could with his pants missing, looking over at the light switch in the room by the White door. 

"C-Could we at least turn the lights off?"

That made Kenny look up at his partner with a look of confusion, but also a look of empathy, a caring glow in his eyes Uri hasn't seen before. But the blonde refused to look at him, his heart pounding, and his arousal soon fled in exchange for embarrassment. Uri moved back over to the head of the bed so he was under the blankets, covering himself up as best as he could, Kenny feeling suddenly...well,  _ guilty _ .

"Uri-"

"Listen, something you have to know about me, Kenny…" Uri began, Kenny standing up, inspecting the forming bruise on his chin. Once he saw it was fine, he turned around and took off his coat.

"I...I really don't like how I look...or sound, or, just anything! I was so small and weird compared to other kids growing up… I was paler than snow, my eyes always had a weird lavender color… I was short and frail. Lord only knows how many times I was hit on by guys thinking I was a girl… remember Zachary?"

Kenny recalls the older blonde of highschool, and remembered his face when Uri was announced student of the year when they all graduated instead of him. "Yeah, I remember."

"He used to hit on me, thinking I was a girl, and I used to be flattered until he found out I was a guy, and said some...really hurtful things. He was the straw that broke the camel's back, I just don't like my body, or my voice, or my smile."

"Uri…" Kenny walked over, finally taking off his jacket and his socks, not turning the lights off like Uri asked, but instead crawling onto the bed to kiss the man below him, cradling his face in his hands. Uri fell into the kiss, bringing his arms up to wrap around Kenny's neck. They pulled away all too soon, Uri practically whining behind his lips as his lover pulled back.

"God...You know I'm not really good with words, but dammit…" Kenny looked up, moving himself so he was under the blankets with the blonde, laying over him with hooded eyes and a small, red blush. "Uri, I didn't know I liked men until I met you. God, I remember the first day we got to hang out near this church, you fell into my arms as you tripped, and I got to feel you in my arms and ever since then I've been hooked. When you gave me the hat, yeah, I kinda had a crush on you but when I finally got to feel you in my arms I knew there was no way I was letting go.

I love your pale skin. Ever since I met you you've had no scars or blemishes, you were immaculate, free of any imperfection on your body." Kenny couldn't risk his face getting any more pink, so the Ackerman leaned down and began kissing his way down Uri's soft, open neck, being careful not to leave a mark. "Your eyes are something I've never seen before- that beautiful purple you have made me want to drown in them every time we locked eyes… and if we're being honest…"

Kenny lifted up Uri's shirt, not taking it off, but slowly going under the covers to pick and nip at the soft skin of his chest and collar bones. Kenny almost choked on his words, but he had some hope they would bring some confidence back to his step.

"First time I jacked off to you… what made me cum was the vision of you looking me in the eyes as you came around my dick."

Kenny didn't even get to finish his sentence before Uri moaned, squeezing at the bed sheets by his side, turning his head away as he furiously blushed.

"And your  _ body. _ Shit, Uri, don't get me started- you are short, but I wouldn't call you frail… you're lean, you have a natural fit glow about you. Your short stature makes you more attractive, makes you more  _ you _ . I love your body, how flexible I've seen you be, how you can easily run and jump and hide and crawl- it's adorable in a way. And you fit so perfectly in my arms…"

"K-Kenny…" Uri huffed out, feeling Kenny's hand wrap around his growing erection, pumping his fist up and down, twisting his wrist at the top. 

"Your feminine features draw me closer, if I were more artistic I swear you'd be the only thing I'd draw, or write music about, or write about- you're so- you're so…  _ perfect _ ." As Kenny finished off what he was speaking, he finally moved down to lick at Uri's length, trying not to pull back at the unfamiliar salty taste. 

"Ngh...a-ah- do that again, please." Uri mumbled, Kenny doing the motion again without a second thought, eager to please his partner that thought little of his looks, despite how much Kenny absolutely worshiped the ground he walked on.

When Kenny finally gained the courage to wrap his lips around Uri's mouth, the blonde covered his moan with his hand, hiding his moan and his small smile. Though Kenny reached up, pulling it away.

"Don't hide your smile or your voice...ever. Please." Kenny looked up, despite his red, puffy lips and sticky hand, Uri felt himself fall in love all over again at his words.

"That smile is what I fell in love with."

  
  


\-----

  
  


"And it was really strange how he was so angry, yet he didn't seem super-... Uh, Pastor Reiss?" Eren called out, concerned at how red and dazed out the older man looked, and Kenny turned his head and snapped his fingers a few times by Uri, snapping the blonde out of his memory. He shook his head back and forth, blinking a few times to look around.

"My apologies, I got lost in thought-" Uri scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Please, repeat yourself, I'll be listening this time."

"Anyways," Eren started again, Levi turning his attention back to Eren as well as Uri, Kenny only slightly turning his body towards Eren to let him know he was in on what he was talking about.

"Dad was quiet about his last marriage, but he has pictures of his ex wife hanging up by the fireplace in our living room. Armin and I were able to take out the picture and read her name, Dina Fritz. She was a pretty blonde lady, and we found out last year she passed away, and my half brother ended up getting put in a shitty place due to her death, so we took him in." Eren explained, pulling up a picture of the man he was talking about to show Uri.

"He's a nurse right now, in training to be a surgeon, and is super cool. My mom likes him- I was kinda scared of him at first because he was quiet, but the moment I called him 'brother' the first time, he cried and opened up. He kinda hinted at knowing I was gay, saying stuff like 'she probably likes you, but I know you don't like her type' and even said if I 'couldnt find anyone for prom, he was willing to go with me'. But I was a little scared to admit it, since he had an ex girlfriend who dumped him for another girl, so I wasn't sure if he had anything against...well, people like me."

"Well, he accepted you, didn't he?" Uri asked, crossing his legs over, quirking his head to the side. Eren shrugged. 

"Yeah, he was the first to speak up and smiled l, saying I was brave as fuck for speaking up...and my mom went to hug me, but my grandfather pulled her back before she could… Zeke tried to hold my dad back, telling him over and over that being angry wouldn't do anything, yet he didn't listen. When my dad hit me with the bottle, Zeke hit my dad right back as Levi dragged me out of there, my friends holding my dad back as we ran…"

"I never really liked your brother much…" Levi spoke out for the first time in a while, even grabbing Kenny's attention. "But...he really outdid himself tonight. He was truly family to you, and it shows… not everyone's brother is good like that."

  
  


\---

  
  


"Blessed be God Almighty and powerful, Blessed be Jesus Christ the son so graceful, Blessed be the power of his resurrection, that saved mankind from sins in redemption. Lord Jesus we thank you, we praise, honor, and glorify you, you who took our sins in crucifixion. You who gave us new life in your blessed resurrection. Amen!"

As the crown spoke the prayers back, finishing with a proud,  _ amen _ , adults and children alike got up and clapped, leaving the main hall to head outside into the warm, breezy weather of April.

"I think you've gotten much better with your public speaking." 

Only one man stayed after the prayers, Uri turning around to pause what painting he was fixing to be able to see who was talking.

"Ah, thank you Rod." The younger of the two smiled. "I like to think I've gotten better as well."

"You certainly have." Rod grinned as Uri walkes down closer to him, hands in his pocket. "And I must say, I've been seeing you smile more often, you used to hide it when we were kids. But now, look at you!"

Uri couldn't help but blush at his older brother's compliment, rubbing the back of his head with a soft chuckle.

"Well, I think moving to the church helped me in some way… that, and it's Easter, how could anyone be upset?" The blonde heard the laughter of children outside, emphasising his point to the man in front of him. 

"Well, mother is outside so I shouldn't leave her alone, I'll let her know you're ok." Rod fixed his blazer, giving Uri a small shoulder oat as he walked by. "I'll tell her you're healed."

Uri stopped for a second, his smile turning into that of confusion. "Healed?" 

"Uh, yeah!" Rod turned back around, saying as if it were obvious. "Mom said it was a great idea to move to the church, the time you spent here...we believed you must have been healed from your...from your  _ issue _ ."

The blonde felt his heart crack, his smile fading and his eyes blown wide in shock. He took a step back, clearing his throat as he tried to look anywhere but his brother. "Rod…"

_ You can't tell him… he'll tell everyone else...you'll lose the church- _

"Hopefully she'll see you're healed and invite you over for dinner." Rod grinned, finishing the conversation quickly, leaving out the doors to head outside. 

Uri panicked, running through the church until he reached the basement, running past the main room he used as a living room, Kenny asleep on the couch. Well, he was asleep until he heard Uri run to his room.

"Baby?" Kenny called out, lifting his hat up to see. He placed it on his head, getting up to walk over to the bedroom door, a little concerned.

"Uri?" He called out again, knocking on the wooden door a few times before clearing his throat. "I'm going to come in…"

Opening the door, Kenny prepared for the worst, his legs ready to run over and his arms ready to carry his partner to safety. Thought he felt a little better, seeing Uri laying in bed, the man quickly rolling over, his arms wide out.

"K-Kenny-"

"I'm right here." Kenny responded, rushing over to lay next to his lover, shocked at how quickly Uri wrapped his arms around his center. Kenny blushed, but only ran his hands through Uri's hair, kissing the crown of his head, breathing in his scent.

"My...my brother asked me if I was healed."

Kenny knew all too well what Uri was hinting at, and the thought alone had Kenny wishing he could slit Rod's throat for even thinking of that kind of thing. 

"You're brother is a dumbass." Kenny huffed, rolling over so Uri was on top of him, something that, icer time, Uri has found himself enjoying more and more. Kissing his forehead and nose, Uri chuckled at the storm of kisses he was getting, pulling back away with a large grin, only to have Kenny Chase back after him.

"Hey, where are you trying to go? Escape me?"

"Enough! Enough!" The blonde laughed, Kenny's heart melting at how precious he found his lover, and how he had the power to make him smile like that so quickly. 

"But I'm not lying. You don't need to be healed of anything… except maybe a haircut, you're starting to get a bowl cut." Kenny snickered, and Uri rolled his eyes, kissing at Kenny's own forehead this time. 

"Alright, Mullet."

"Hey! Don't insult it!" Kenny jokingly cried out, every worry in his body flushing away in the arms of his lover.

  
  
  
  


Uri saw Eren grow fonder of Levi, of Kenny, kf Kuchel when she finally got home to mother over Eren's injury. He's not sure why, but he saw a little bit of himself in Eren, and after seeing how protective Levi was of him, he knew the kid would be ok.

Finally once the family calmed down, Kenny explained the big news to Levi, and already the kid's eyes went wide in shock, but he was supportive nonetheless. Eren had beamed and agreed to help me I pick out an outfit, and with Kuchel close behind agreeing with him.

It wasn't easy, and Uri knew all of that first hand, but he's waited years for this, and with Kenny holding his hand, running his thumb over Uri's golden engagement ring, he knew he had found the reason to keep pushing. 

  
  


"I love you." Kenny had quietly spoken outside, holding the umbrella over Uri's head as they walked outside to their car. Before Uri got in, the blonde turned around with a big smile, pulling Kenny down by the back of his neck to kiss his lips with a chuckle.

"I love you too."


	2. How I lost my uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the lovely backstory of why Levi hates Kenny, and what happened for Kenny to leave! First part is Eren centered, but I promise- Kenny is the main character here! Also, didn't have a beta for this- if there are mistakes, sorry!!!

Class had gone well for Eren, his friends quickly rushing over to hug him in the morning before their opening classes. Eren would be flattered if he was fully awake to appreciate it all, but sadly he got little sleep last night.

"Eren, how long will you have those bandages on for?" Mikasa questioned, checking the way the bandages were placed, the quality of them- if they were anything less than adequate, Mikasa would change them herself, not trusting anyone else. 

Eren shrugged, pushing her back a little to give himself some space. "I dunno… Pastor Uri told me to keep it on for 'a while'. He said once I get back to Levi's place, he'll take a look at my nose. If it's infected, we'll see a doctor, but if it's healing, we'll keep it on until my nose heals up some." Eren scratched the back of his neck, yawning as his body felt heavier on his feet. "Though as much as I would like to have my dad look at it, I refuse to see him, and Miss Kuchel would have my neck if I went back to see my dad…"

"I'm sorry, Eren…" Armin spoke up, rubbing his arm in guilt. "I could see it coming the moment you spoke up, I watched your grandfather's eyes shrink in anger...I could have warned your-"

"Hey, it's ok Ar, no need to feel guilty over it." Eren shrugged it off, but Jean spoke up next. 

"Y'know, if you need it, you could always chill in my basement for the time being too." The teen suggested, holding up his phone with a smirk. "I  _ was _ able to get a copy of some dope old horror films, we could binge a few?"

Eren thought for a second, obviously thinking it over. Jean was a bit well off, his mother loved Eren to death, and despite their bickering, they got along when it was needed...like now. 

"Honestly...if Kuchel can't hold me up for the time being, I might hold you to that…" the brunette looked back up at his friend, seeing Jean was serious. 

"Yeah, mom loves ya to death, and I need someone other than Marco and Connie to kick their ass in Mario Kart." The punk chuckled softly, Eren rolling his eyes as he looked over at Reiner and Bertholdt, the two trying to get two girls to shoo and stop asking them questions. Jaeger always laughed at those two due to them being so openly gay and together to the point girl's ask for relationship advice.

But they obviously had something more important right now, which was talking to their best friend.

"So, Eren." Bertholdt started off once the girl's walked away. "You met Krista's uncle? He's the state pastor, right? Small guy if I recall…"

"Yeah, he was actually  _ at _ Levi's place… Levi's uncle is-"

_ Shit...does Eren tell them? Are they out to the public? Wouldn't Uri lose his job if they came out? _

_ Play it safe, Jaeger, play it safe… _

"Levi's uncle Kenny is good friends with the pastor, and he's the one who patched my nose up, told me my grandfather and father were dicks, and basically mothered me back to health."

"Wow...I'm sorry Eren, but it's kinda hard to believe someone on Levi's side of the family would be friends with the pastor-" Bertholdt hoisted up his backpack up his shoulder again. 

"Well what do you think he did?" Reiner happily hip-bumped Bertholdt with a cheeky grin. "Go to the church and  _ claim _ sanctuary? Y'know people still do that?"

"The church is like...a half an hour away from our house." Eren sighed, shutting and locking his locker with a small smile. "I'm just happy someone helped, and that Levi got me out safely- I'm not sure what i'd do without him…"

Eren turned, hearing a familiar voice speak down the halls. 

"Yeah, he explained a little bit but told me he'd come back today after class and explain everything to me, I swear if he fucking ditches last second-"

  
  


_ Speak of the devil- _

  
  


"Hey, Levi." Eren called the raven over, the man turning his head to see Eren, nodding his head to him.

"I'll meet you in calculus, save a spot for me please." Levi asked his tall, blonde friends, both Miche and Erwin nodding their heads, heading off and having a talk of their own. Levi watched them walk off before trotting over to Eren with his usual emotionless expression.

"Ah, hey…" Eren swallowed a lump in his throat. "Am I heading to your place after class...i'm sorry to ask but-"

"My mother told me to bring you back, so yes." Levi interrupted him, Levi pulling out a small pocket mirror, checking his hair and face while talking. "She told me 'if that child thinks about heading home, I'll ring his neck and yours dangling next to his'." Levi pulled out some chapstick, applying it over his lips. 

"My mother is willing to talk to your father about everything, even saying she'll invite him over for dinner if she has to, but she won't let you out of her sight until she knows you're going somewhere safe." Levi suddenly shut his mirror, making everyone in the group jump, startled at the sudden agitated senior in front of them, yet Eren only let a small smile grow on his face.

"Thanks for saying that, Levi, that means a lot to me." 

"No problem-" Levi caught his mistake, shutting his Chapstick, and nodding his head towards everyone else. "Class starts soon. Eren, meet me at the entrance at 4."

Mikasa barely had time to ask a question before he walked off, Levi not turning back, even though he heard his name being called by Mikasa. Eren only smiled wider and wider at Levi's words.

  
  


_ Guess he's not an asshole. _

  
  
  


\----

  
  
  


"Kenny, could you grab my brown floral jacket from the closet and put it by the door? I'm a little busy."

The Ackerman hummed, annoyed he'd have to move their cat once again to grab something even though he was so comfortable…

  
  


"Aight, cat... I have to get up." Kenny huffed, watching the black jungle cat purr louder on his chest, clearly comfortable with where he was. The Ackerman felt his eyebrow twitch, getting annoyed by this cat's behavior. 

"I knew getting you was a bad idea." He grumbled under his breath, watching Judas turn his head back to look at Kenny with wide, yellow eyes.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, ya little shit-"

  
  


"Kenny, please don't talk to Judas like that… poor baby is going to start thinking you hate him." Uri walked out, dressed in his usual slacks and light blue dress shirt, grabbing his jacket from the closet. "And I don't care what you say… the moment we found him you loved him, don't try and deny it."

"I only did 'cause you never would have forgiven me if we let him die." Kenny shot back, rolling his tired eyes as Judas saw Uri, yawning and leaping off of Kenny to prance over to the blonde, rubbing his head over his ankles and legs.

"You're probably right… but I still would have loved you, y'know. But now I love you because we have a kid." Uri played, picking up Judas, chuckling to himself at how long his cat looked picking him up. "A very...long, furry kid who hunts better than his daddy."

"Hey! I still have my aim!" Kenny perked up, sitting up with a scowl, fixing his hat by flicking it up with his pointer finger. "I have my awards to prove it...and you know damn well if it weren't for my talent, you would've been on the streets at 18."

"There are some other talents that kept  _ you _ around… but we'll go with hunting for now." Uri smiled, obviously enjoying the rare, yet noticeable blush on the Ackerman's cheeks.

"You've really let those jokes slip over the years, we're in a church y'know." Kenny stood up, watching the clock tick by as Uri set Judas down with a chuckle. 

"If making jokes as such is what you find to be the breaking point…"

"Y'know what I mean, old man." Kenny huffed, turning off the lights of the church's basement, their home for years, watching Uri wrap his pale, slender fingers around Kenny's more callused, rough fingers. 

"Watch calling me an old man, you walking corpse."

"Oh? Pulling out that one, are we?" The Ackerman smiled, leading Uri and himself out of the church, locking the front door behind them.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" The blonde shivered as the cold wind suddenly hit his face and neck, Kenny quick to wrap an arm around Uri's shoulders, holding him close as they walked to the car. 

"As much as you insult me...you seem to behave when I'm sheltering you from the cold." Kenny pointed out with a chuckle, Uri rolling his eyes, though he couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Just hold me."

  
  


\---

  
  


"You think he'll actually explain anything?" Eren asked his friend, kicking a rock by the front door of the school, watching the raven remove the makeup on his face he wore to make himself look a bit more androgynous, a look Eren envied at times.

"I'm not sure," Levi quietly huffed. "I know very little about him, I knew him when I was younger, and he seemed ok, a bit brash and blunt, but he was better than nothin' when mom was gone. But when I turned 5, he left." 

"Oh… I think I remember you telling me?" Eren rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his. The brunette sat by Levi, his eyes by his feet. "And you had no info on where he went?"

"All he left was a note for my mother in the mailbox. Mom cried and immediately called someone, what I think was Kenny, and yelled at him, I assumed it was something bad, and after that I was told not to speak of him." The raven finished wipping his face clean, throwing the wipe away before sitting by Eren again, a scowl on his face.

"I assumed only the worst… I used to watch the news, hoping to see his story come one...did he rob a place? Did he break into a house somewhere? Did he hurt someone? Kill someone?  _ Rape _ someone?!" 

Eren pulled back at how easily that word came out of Levi's mouth. He must have really been bothered by this…

"All of the above!? All of the above but not in that order!? How the hell was I supposed to know!? He wasn't exactly the best of people, and Mom kept him on a tight leash, so what was little me supposed to do but only imagine the worst?" The Ackerman held himself, though kept his head high, refusing to look weak, or broken in front of Eren. He wasn't ready for that…

"He was the closest thing I had to a father figure growing up… I used to blame liking guys on the bastard and not being there for me- not having enough masculinity in my life, or something other bullshit I told myself in middle school and first year in highschool." 

Eren didn't know what to say or do, but he knew what he would want in Levi's position.

He would just want someone to hear him out, just to lend an ear… just someone there, their attention on you and what you have to say… not even having to speak, just being there for him is all he would want.

"Now… he's back, and suddenly a part of my life again, engaged, happy, and never gave me an apology for leaving me and my mom all those years ago. I was five, Eren... _ five _ . Five without a dad, a busy working mom, and little friends. I fucking  _ hate _ it, I don't want to see him. I like Uri, but he's not a fucking excuse for Kenny to leave us, I don't care how cute the fucking church boy was growing up-"

Eren didn't say a word, only nodding and kicking his feet on the stairs, leaning back a bit to look up at the cloudy sky, wind blowing behind them both, giving an overall vibe of seriousness. 

Levi took a deep breath, making sure to count to ten in his head slowly before speaking again.

"Anyways...now that I got that out…" Levi leaned back as well with Eren. "Fuck, I don't know, what do you talk about with friends nowadays at school?"

"Uh, I don't know really, Reiner is usually the one to start up conversations in our group…" Eren shrugged. "Ok, you like anyone in your class?"

  
  


The two started chatting back and forth about their different classes and students in each class they liked, or thought were cute, since that was something (at least Eren thought so) that other friends talked about at school.

The conversation went back and forth to whatever came to their head first, sports, family, friends, past friendships and relationships, the list went on and on...

  
  


A loud honk of a car horn startled the two boys, Levi and Eren turning their heads to see Uri waving his hand in his car, a soft smile on his face.

"Ah, there he is." Levi stated, standing up with a huff. Eren followed slowly behind, both boys deciding to sit in the back seat, neither one really comfortable enough yet to sit next to Uri in the front seat.

"Sorry if I was a little late, Kuchel tried on a few dresses in front of Kenny and I and we lost track of time." Uri explained himself, driving off from the front of the school to head back to Levi's place. The blonde could  _ feel _ Levi's gaze on the back of his head, and Uri couldn't help but chuckle at how familiar that gaze felt.

_ He's a carbon copy of you, Kenny...you Ackerman's are a weird bunch. _

"I'm sure you'll have a lot of questions when we get back to your mom's place, Levi-" 

"I won't forgive him...I hope you know that." Levi spat angrily, crossing his legs and arms almost defensively. Eren turned his head to Levi, the brunette smacking his arm.

"Levi don't say shit like-"

  
  


"It's not your uncle who you're going to have to forgive…"

Both boys looked back over towards the blonde driving, his adorable smile fading into a melancholy frown, his eyes drooping down. "Kenny will be explaining most of it...I might not even be comfortable enough to stay in the room with him. Wounds are still a little fresh for me…"

"Bullshit-" Levi spat through his teeth. "Don't try and make me feel pity for him, he left me in the dust with my mom-"

"He didn't leave you, if you could wait a second and let you uncle explain you wouldn't have to shout curses at me like I'm your punching bag-"

  
  


Uri slammed the breaks on the car, pushing everyone to a sudden stop at the red light that the older man was too distracted to see. Eren and Levi both lunged forward, their heads hitting the back of the front seats, their seatbelts keeping then steady and still through the sudden stop.

Uri took a second before speaking, clearing his throat as he fixed his seatbelt, brushing his hair back to see better. "My apologies, I have a lot on my mind right now and I don't do very well with anger. You Ackerman's have a short temper, and boy does it get on my nerves…"

The rest of the drive was quiet, Levi and Eren both texting each other back and forth on their phones so Uri didn't hear them.

_ Eren: You ok? _

_ Levi: Yeah, sometimes I forget it's a bad idea to snap at your driver, not a good choice of actions. _

_ Eren: Yeah no shit, I was trying to calm you down. Sometimes you just need to shut. >:( _

_ Levi: make me, bastard _

_ Eren: don't tempt me _

They got back to Levi's place, all three men stepping out of the car and heading inside, Uri following a bit behind. 

Walking in, Levi heard a sound he hasn't heard in years;

His mother was laughing, genuinely laughing. And not only that...he heard his uncle laughing too…

"Old man never had a chance after that!" He heard Kenny laugh from the kitchen, Levi's mom spinning around in the dining room, holding her gut as she laughed from the bottom of her stomach.

"I swear he never had two brain cells to rub together." Kuchel commented, wiping her eyes of tears as she watched Levi and Eren walk in with Uri close behind them.

"Ah! There are my babies!" She happily grinned, walking over to give both Levi and Eren a hug, both boys hugging her back.

"Hey mom." Levi replied, hanging up his and Eren's backpack, with their coats over each of them. Uri hung up his coat and gave Levi's mother a hug of his own.

"God...does this mean I can call ya brother-in-law now?" She cooed as the blonde walked further into the house, sitting down on a chair with his legs crossed. 

"I believe so." Uri laughed, Kenny walking out of the kitchen drying his hands as if he were cleaning something. Another weird Ackerman trait, cleanliness.

  
  


"Ah, Levi!" Kenny saw his nephew walk in with Eren, waving his hand in the towel. Levi only nodded in his direction, a scowl on his face. Kenny wasn't upset, no, in fact he wouldn't expect anything less from the kid. Well...I guess not kid anymore.

Levi is now 18, he's graduating highschool soon, Eren not that far behind… time flies. Kenny remembers his first word, in fact it was targeted towards Kenny- 

_ "Fuck". _

_ How…Ackerman like of him. _

Kenny walked back to the kitchen, putting some dishes away for his sister before he heard a deep sigh behind him, startling him from where he was standing.

"I hope you know he's dying for an explanation." 

"J-Jesus Christ Uri, don't scare me like that- I'm getting to that age where you can't just up and scare me." Kenny sighed, seeing a small smirk on Uri's face.

"Mid 40's, Kenny? Your heart should be fine." The blonde shrugged, putting his hands in his pocket, as to not fidget with his fingers. "Anyways, don't distract me- Levi practically yelled at me saying he'd never forgive you."

"I don't expect him to." The raven admitted, fixing his hat some as he looked anywhere but Uri, knowing the look the blonde has to be giving him. "I did a shitty thing, he has every right to be angry."

"I will say this once...and only once, do you understand me, Ackerman?" The smaller of the two reached a hand up to hold the others chin, Uri's other hand coming up to cup his cheek, running his thumb over Kenny's cheekbone.

"I understand." He spoke back, Uri leaning up to press their foreheads together, breathing in and out slowly 10 times, enjoying the closeness between the two before he spoke up.

"It wasn't your fault."

  
  


\---

  
  
  


"Uriiiiii~"

  
  


"Please leave me be, Kenny." The blonde groaned into his pillow, his blonde hair scattered and tangled. "It's too early for me to be up."

"You get up early every Sunday." The raven chuckled, sitting next to his partner on the bed, running his long fingers through his blonde hair. "And c'mon, I know you're embarrassed and not ready for this, but it doesn't matter now, does it? You have a new niece to see."

"I bet she's not happy to get up either…" Uri chuckled. "The pictures Rod sent through the mail...she looks just like her mother…"

"And you'll get to see her today." Kenny chimed in, leaning down to kiss Uri's forehead. "So c'mon. Get up, church boy."

Uri lifted his head up, opening his eyes, giving Kenny a long time to stare into those blueish purple eyes, eyes that have the hairs on the back of the Ackerman's neck stand up straight. There have been many nights those were the things he saw before falling asleep, those eyes open and bright, filled with so much mystery yet answering so many questions. 

The raven leaned down, tucking a strand of stray blonde hair behind Uri's ear, his soft skin grazing his fingertips. "Your hair's gettin' long." Kenny whispered to his partner, Uris smile widening as he leaned their foreheads together. 

"I can always cut it back down to the undercut I had if that's what you liked." The smaller male smiled, reaching his own paler hand up to run his fingers over Kenny's jaw soothingly. 

"I like your hair a bit on the longer side, it emphasises your eyes along with your face more." Kenny admitted, watching his lover's cheeks blush red and his smile widen. 

"You're a dork, though you can keep complimenting me, gives me more time to stay in bed."

"I've caught onto your little game, Uri, don't think I haven't noticed." Kenny poked his lover's red nose, the smaller of the two quirking his eyebrow up in mischief, a look Kenny knew all too well… 

"Kenny…" Uri lowered his voice an octave, sending a soft chill down Kenny's spine, his eyes locking onto his partner's, Uri's eyes staring through Kennys like the Ackerman was prey; he would only ever allow one man to make him feel like prey. 

"Uri...not now, c'mon- we gotta get ready." Kenny knew it was futile to try and pull away from Uris trap, but he admired to look of determination in his lover's eyes when Kenny fought back, it showed the blonde could put up a fight, had confidence, had  _ grown _ confidence, and Kenny could spend all day praising him for how far has gotten.

"Keeeennyyyy-" Uri softly called out again, pulling his taller lover down to delicately kiss his lips, only light, rose petal like kisses first. Soon enough, Kenny pulled back, rolling his eyes.

"No, we're not playing this game." The Ackerman started to rise to his feet, fixing his white dress shirt. "I know you really don't like mornings, but it'll be much easier when-"

Kenny was interrupted by a soft, wet sound coming from behind him, and at first it sounded like Uri popped his tongue, but it sounded too muffled to be just that.

  
  


_ "K-Kenny…" _

  
  


The Ackerman turned around at the sound of his name being spoken so eroticly, his face turning to fire as Uri spread his legs a little further under the blankets, his left hand already between his thighs. 

  
  


_ Shit… _

  
  


_ "C-Come one Kenny, please?"  _ Uri mumbled, his eyes staring back into Kenny's now dilated eyes, cheeks flushed and heart pumping. "I-It hurts… I can't get a release without you."

  
  


Kenny didn't have the chance to remove his shoes before the blonde pulled him down into a feverish kiss, both of them already pushing and shoving each other to try and see who can get on top this time while their tongues caught for dominance.

  
  


Needless to say, Uri had a way to get Kenny wrapped around his finger and get what he wants whenever he wants. It took time and patience, but ever since Uri knew exactly how to read the mind of his Ackerman.

  
  


And Kenny couldn't be more proud of him.

  
  


It took a half an hour- but Kenny was able to get Uri out of bed. Sure it took him more time and energy than what it usually takes, but he was up and getting dressed nevertheless. 

Today was the Reiss family reunion, and everyone was gathering at the church today that Uri has been setting up for the past few days. The weather outside was beautiful, the church was cleaned up and, even better, Uri was able to convince Kenny to join them. As much as Uri's mother hated how close Uri and Kenny were, she is no longer able to attend due to her recent passing. It upset Uri, but at the same time he was relieved of the burden of explaining why he and his childhood friend were staying at the church together.

The last one Kenny didn't go to, and Uri came back home tired and wanted nothing more than to take a shower and go to bed with Kenny close by. Even for church the next morning Uri was exhausted and didn't speak as much as he usually did. The Ackerman was jealous at first at how often the family would all get together twice a year, but Kenny was happy he had his small little family of just him, his sister, and his nephew Levi, who is turning nine soon, and Uri has yet to meet the youngster.

"So, if I let you meet Historia...does that mean I get to meet Levi?" Uri asked his lover as he began brushing his hair back some in their bathroom mirror. The Ackerman laughed, throwing on his vest that he had so unexpectedly taken off a bit ago, the piece of clothing being tossed to the floor. 

"Yes yes, you can meet the brat. He's quiet, but has a tongue on him. Sharpest little thing, has tricked me into doing pretty stupid stuff." He recalled. "Kuchel told me he's at the age he's starting to get the difference between right and wrong, and so he knows how to get on my nerves. That, and he'll drop f bombs around me and Kuchel, then say 'I learned it from Kenny'." The Ackerman used air quotes and a goofy higher pitched voice to try and imitate his younger nephew. Uri couldn't help but be amused by his lover.

"I've seen his pictures Kuchel posts…" the blonde walked out of the bathroom and turned the light off behind him. "He looks just like you...and Kuchel definitely, but you too…"

Kenny groaned in annoyance. "Glad the little brat looks more like his mother though."

It went quiet in the bedroom for a few seconds, an obvious, figurative elephant decided to step it's way into the room and sit between Uri and Kenny. A question lingering in the air so thick it was almost tangible.

"Kenny…" Uri decided to be the first to speak, walking a little closer to his partner, brush in his hand as he combed through the knots in his hair, keeping him from fidgeting. "Who is Levi's dad?"

"That's a long story I'm not allowed to speak of. Ask Kuchel, but she has no right to tell you unless she's ready."

  
  


It went silent again, Uri putting pieces of a puzzle together in his mind as time went on, and Kenny knew that led to assumptions, dangerous ones when it came to Uri.

"He's an awful man who got away with an awful crime. We don't speak of him, if you're dying to know, speak to Kuchel yourself. Though I wouldn't say today." Kenny turned to take the comb from Uri's hand, his blonde partner turning around without a word. The taller man began taking out the last few knots in Uri's hair from behind where he couldn't reach on his own. 

"Today is about your family, not mine."

  
  


"You're a part of my family…" The blonde took a different turn on this talk, pulling it away from Kenny's sister and nephew to keep the topic light hearted. "My mother and brother don't like you, but everyone else loves your presence. Rod's wife loves you to death, and the kids adore you."

"Ah, is that all it takes to be a part of this family? For the kids and women to love ya?" Kenny laughed, placing the brush to the side once Uri's hair was clean of knots. The blonde man turned around with a smile, leaning up on his tip-toes to kiss Kenny's chin. 

"Oh shush." He mumbles, wrapping his arms around Kenny. "Alright, let's get outside ready for the others to arrive. I have all the items out for decoration by the door, so let's get those outside!"

Thankfully it was a perfect day outside for a family reunion in Uri's taste. It was just cool enough to wear his blazer and slacks, though the sun made up for the slightly cool weather by shining through the trees surrounding the church. Both Kenny and Uri had an enjoyable time setting up some lights in the canopy, a sign and setting up the table in silence. Both knew how nervous Uri gets before family reunions, and would probably break into a panic attack of Kenny pried, so both men stayed in silence as they decorated and set up the reunion canopy.

"Uri!" A familiar voice called out, making the blonde turn to see his older brother walking up the path with a plastic bowl covered in foil and his kids right behind him, eager to see their uncle.

"Well, Rod is early as usual." Uri smiled towards his brother and waved, Kenny stayed quiet, not wanting to start anything with Rod or his partner; Kenny put down the plates and went to work on something else a bit farther away.

"Uri!" Rod's oldest daughter, Frieda, ran up to her blonde uncle first, giving the man a big hug, her face in his shoulder. 

"My Lord- you've gotten really big, you're about my height now!" Uri grinned, hugging his niece back as the other little ones ran up to him with grins of joy and excitement. "Lets see...Florian, you've gotten big too, and you as well, Abel." Uri rustled both of the girls' heads, the two chuckling and pushing his hand away.

"Dirk and Urklyn, come here you two." Uri opened his arms for his two nephews, both being closer to Uri than one would think, maybe it's because he's their closest male relative behind their dad who now has four daughters. Both the boys hugged their uncle, being a bit older and more mature they offered to help Uri with the rest of the setup, though Uri shakes his head. "We got it, boys. But thank you. Though it would be of help to get the girl's under control." 

Both of the older brothers agreed, Urklyn picking up Abel and Florian, as Dirk cleared a spot for their family at the table. Rod set his bowl down to hug his brother with a soft smile, Uri, of course, hugs him back with love.

"Good to see you again, sorry we live so far, it's just so much easier on the kids." Rod pulled back, patting Uri's shoulders with a light smile, Uri waving Rod's worry off, shaking his head with a sympathetic smile. 

"Oh please, I'm the farthest from upset, that house is beautiful and it's perfect for you and the kids. I'm not upset at all." The younger of the two looked over Rod's shoulder to see Rod's wife walking up the path with a carrier in her hand.

"Ah! There's the other Reiss brother!" She waved at Uri with her award winning smile. Even Uri could admit...Rod was able to find a beautiful woman to wed. "I know you're happy to see me, but I can also tell you're excited to meet Historia. I'll let her steal the show." 

Uri chuckled, letting the woman sit down before Uri peeked at his baby niece for the first time seeing the baby girl open her eyes wide at the new man before her. The blonde man could cry seeing her, her eyes practically an exact replica of his, her hair light like his…

"She looks just like you, so I guess you could say your family genes were passed down into her." Rod chuckled, patting Uri's back as he giggled at the baby in front of him, holding out his finger for Historia to grab. The baby girl reached out with a soft coo, wrapping her small fingers around Uri's pointer finger, making the blonde man hitch in a breath. 

"Rod be nice," The mother scolded her husband with a glare, though Uri was too distracted with his niece to really hear what was going on with his brother and sister-in-law. "Oh, Kenny! You should meet Historia too! She loves attention, so don't be shy!"

Uri turned around to see Kenny standing next to Uri, fixing his hat as he looked down at his partner. The blonde smiled. "Yes, please! She's an angel."

Kenny was reluctant at first, not even daring to look at Rod who was most likely glaring daggers into him, but the pleading look in hjs lover's eyes had Kenny getting on his knees to get a good look at Historia.

"She's uh…" Kenny scratched his chin, unsure of what to say in a moment like this. "She's tiny." He ended up blurting out, making Historia's mother laugh and Uri snicker and hit Kenny's shoulder. 

"Yes, babies are small, good observation." Uri teased, Kenny giving him a look of annoyance before the baby in question cooed, reaching her hands out to Kenny like he was a toy, and Kenny, unsure of what to do, did what he saw Uri do. He reached in and let the baby grab a hold of his pointer finger, the girl gripping it with a giggle, her hands looking so small compared to Kenny's, it almost was comical to him.

"You ever thought of settling down and starting a family yourself, Kenny?" Rod butted in, clearing his throat so Kenny would get the hint and remove his hand from his daughter. Uri's heart dropped and Rod's wife glared at her husband. 

"Rod Riess! We talked about this-" but her cries fell on deaf ears as Kenny shook his head and Rod tried his best to act appropriate.

"It's gettin' late, wouldn't you say?" Rod continued despite the scowling from his wife and the betrayed look from his younger brother. "Use your youth while you still have it, y'know? In fact, we move next to a lady that is around your age-"

"Sorry Rod," Kenny stood up, shaking his hand and backing away, not trusting himself to keep things civil and not punch the plump man in his face. "I don't see myself being a parent, kids aren't really my thing."

Rod hummed, though quirked his head to the side in question. "You seem happy when you're with your nephew, from what pictures your sister posts. I think you need to just find the right woman, is all. I'm sure if your sister was able to find someone to court you sure could-"

"Rod!" Uri yelled, scaring the kids at the other table and the baby, Historia crying quickly after, signalling she was scared, and Uri quickly felt guilty. Kenny and Rod both stared at each other, an unspoken war going on between them as Uri stood up and grabbed Kenny's arm. "I cannot believe you, and here I was thinking you got better. But no, your just like mom." The younger brother hissed, pulling Kenny away from the couple as they got to talking quietly.

"I told you me staying was a bad-"

"No," Uri interrupted his partner, pulling him over to a different table away from everyone else, looking up at him with those bright blue eyes he had. "Please...having you here makes me feel so much better-"

"Have you ever thought how uncomfortable it makes  _ me _ , Uri?" Kenny stated, checking around to make sure no one was listening before leaning in with a serious expression on his face. "Uri, I love you, but your brother is going to end up dead if I get close to him again."

Uri sighed, rolling his eyes. "Kenny, yes, he's not a great person, but please, don't respond to him, don't say anything. Ignore him, once he sees you don't care, he'll leave you be." The blonde begged, reaching for Kenny's hand, only for the man to pull his away, shocking the shorter of the two.

"You don't think I've  _ tried _ ?" Kenny snapped quietly, putting his hands into his coat pockets so Uri couldn't reach for them. "Listen, I'll stay outside here, but don't expect me to talk to anyone else. I'm here only because you want me here, not to socialize, so don't bring anyone else over."

As much as it pained Uri to hear that, he accepted, nodding his head with a small frown before looking at Kenny's nose, then down to his lips, an unspoken request in the air around Uri, and Kenny was ready to push him away and say no, but the desperation in his partners expression had his heart cracking. He hated making Uri upset...but sometimes the guy was too damn peppy and forgiving for his own good! He had to put up a fight! 

Kenny will show him how to put up a fight.

"No, not in front of your family." Kenny sternly spoke, standing up tall so Uri couldn't reach his face to kiss him, walking off to sit down in the back of the canopy. 

"K-Kenny…" 

_ Shit...Shit...it was hard to say no when Uri spoke with that voice… _ Kenny thought, and he was about to crack, stopping in his path, but he was upset, and needed to get that message across clearly to his lover. After a second, Kenny kept walking, not turning around to see the heart breaking look Uri possibly had on his face.

  
  


An hour passed and the large family was finally starting to come together again. Turns out The Reiss's had a large family, everyone dressed nicely for the weather with bright smiles and colorful clothing. Everyone was excited to see each other again, telling stories of the past year, sharing photos; no one seemed to hold a negative thought.

Well, besides Kenny.

  
  


Rod kept giving him off glances, going from curious, to downright angry glares that had Kenny gripping the plastic table he was currently leaning on. No words were spoken, and before Rod could walk on over his wife or Uri would drag him into something else, as if purposefully keeping him away from Kenny, as to not cause trouble. The Ackerman was grateful, to say the least, yet as time went by and as stories were shared, he couldn't hell but catch the soft, barely noticeable frowns that appear on Uri's face from time to time. 

Kenny watched as Uri tried to eat something, but the man could barely chew without the cousin who made the dish asking him about it, asking him about the church and commenting about how he eats. Kenny started to see that this could have been a huge contributor towards Uri covering his mouth when he smiles and eats. 

Later, Uri was pulled over by one of the cousins, a lady in her mid 40's, and as sweet and sassy as she sounded at first, quickly started diving into more personal questions. "So, have you found a girlfriend yet? Oh. Who am I kidding, of course you have! Look at how well you're eating! You've gotten a little more plumped last time we met!" Was the first one that stood out to Kenny, and he watched as Uri stopped eating, pushing his plate aside. She was wrong, of course, Kenny had noticed Uri had been beginning to  _ lose _ weight due to him watching over some of the kids during bible study.

"So when are you going to move out and buy a house?" Was the second question she asked, and Kenny cringed watching Uri try and make up a poor excuse, it was almost worthy of a cry of pity. "I mean, the church is lovely, people far and wide come to see such an ancient church, it's worth millions I know, but wouldn't a house be nice for you and your mistress? I don't know about you, but I don't want Jesus hearing  _ everything _ I do, y'know?"

"I-I already told you, I don't have a mistress in the house, I explained clearly that-"

Uri had no chance to veer off course, and the third thing brought up, is what drew the line, and Uri's heart sank.

"So, are you planning on having kids then? Trying to catch up to your older brother I see?"

Kenny's eyes went wide, his head turning to look at the lady as Uri was the center of everyone's attention. Rod, from another table, laughed. 

"He could never, don't get my hopes up like that, Natasha!" Rod belly laughed, turning around to face his brother, standing up from his seat. "I don't think Uri has ever told anyone here yet, have you, baby brother?"

Uri hated that nickname, it made his heart stop and his stomach turn until it popped. The younger brother held a hand up, signalling to give him a moment. "R-Rod, listen, it's not that I don't want children-" 

"Oh? You can't have kids?" The cousin named Natasha spoke up, everyone now setting their things down to watch the talk that was going on under the pavilion. "No, I'm pretty sure that's not it...infertility doesn't run in the family."

"Rod, I will explain on my own time, right now isn't-"

Kenny couldn't watch any longer, and to disrupt the scene, he moved his chair back to stand up, all eyes on him. "Rod, he said he'll talk when he's ready, leave him alone." He stated, fixing his fedora as he stood by Uri's side. The blonde smiled lightly, a small ' _ thank you _ ' muttered under his breath so others couldn't hear.

"No, he won't, he's going to need his big brother to do everything for him like how it's been he's whole life." Rod spat, turning around to face everyone. And before Uri could reach over to cover his mouth, it was too late.

"I would like to introduce you all to Kenny Ackerman, Uri's  _ boyfriend. _ " Rod announced with a loud, booming voice, a sudden gasp sounded out under the pavilion, and every eye turned to look at the two behind Rod as the man went on. 

"Mom kicked him out at 18, so he ran to the church, which he told police he rightfully owned, so he could hide away and live secretly with this man here, as a  _ pastor _ ." Rod continued, gesturing towards Kenny. "And of course, when mother was on her deathbed, she asked Uri one thing, and one thing only- and that was 'Are you healed, my baby' to which Uri lied to our own mothers dying face, saying 'yes, mother, I'm much better now' _.  _ She died seconds later with a smile on her face, a smile built with lies from her own damn son."

Uri's entire body was shaking as he heard more gasps and cries from his own family, everything he had been working to hide his whole life-  _ ruined _ by his own brother.

"Uri-"

The blonde man looked over at Frieda, his first, beautiful, lovely niece, tears staining her cheeks as she sniffled.

"Is Daddy telling the truth?"

"Yes, yes he is." Kenny interrupted, and as Uri turned around to smack his arm, Kenny only wrapped his arm around Uri's shoulders protectively, as if he were shielding him from his own family.

"Uri and I have been happily dating since he was 18, when his own mother kicked him out for something he couldn't control, and did his damndest to change something about him he was born with. And who was there to help him? Not his older fucking brother, but me, his best friend from down the street."

"Kenny please-" Uri cried, begging for his partner to stop talking, for them to just leave, leave and never come out of the church's basement. But Kenny persisted, and ignored the plead of his lover.

"We saved up enough money to renovate the churches basement despite it being a historical building to make a suitable home for the both of us. Uri still held Sunday meetings on time, still prayed from the same damn bible y'all read from, sang the same songs and worship the same man. The only difference is-" Kenny sighed, holding back his own tears. "I'm not a woman, okay? I'm not some wife he was going to hitch and have kids with. Hell, if you really want to know- we've been talking about adoption for years, but I'm just not fit to be a parent, so it's not Uri, it's me.

So if you have any problems with him not having kids, don't blame him, blame me, but if you're upset Uri isn't perfect like the rest of you-" the Ackerman paused, reaching his hand down slowly to hold Uri's shaking, cold hand, giving it a quick, reassuring squeeze. "Then that's your problem. In my eyes, this man is perfect, and I don't see a damn thing wrong with him."

Only the sounds of the birds and locusts chirping could be heard for a few seconds, Kenny getting everything out he wanted to get out, and when no one spoke up, they decided it was there time to leave. With one last nod to Rid, Kenny took his unresponsive lover back down the path to the church. Uri clung to Kenny's side, letting tears fall down his face as everything hit him like a truck.

"O-Oh  _ God- _ " he finally mumbled under his breath, clutching Kenny's sleeve tighter, his nails digging into Kenny's skin like needles. "Oh God oh God oh God- Kenny do you realize what you just did!?" 

"Yeah, I know…" Kenny kept it down, continuing down the path until they got to the parking lot, stopping in his tracks to eye his partner, the soft breeze blowing parts of his hair in his face. Uri noticed they stopped and he looked back up at Kenny, his eyes red and stained with tears.  _ Oh...i'm sorry Uri… _

"Why did you-  _ why?" _

Kenny wasn't sure how to respond, so all he did was stare, his eyes never leaving his partners. They looked at each other for what felt like hours, giving each other time to quiet down and relax, calm down and breath. Kenny quietly lead Uri through his breathing exercises, keeping his head level and his mind clear.

"Breath in...one, two-" Kenny counted, leading Uri through a few breathing techniques before leaning in for a hug, Kenny leaning over to hold Uri closer, squeezing him tighter, making Uri feel safer, loved…

"I love you." The Ackerman mumbled under his breath, feeling Uri's tears drip down his cold, rosy cheeks again. "I love you so, so much. There isn't a lot I wouldn't do for you, you know I would move the sun and the stars for you if you wanted me to. I don't regret a single moment with you, I'm so, so glad you talked to me that Christmas day. I wear the hat you gave me everywhere, and it's not going anywhere. I'll wear it with me to the grave and you know that." 

Uri nodded his head, sniffling a few times and shuddering, holding onto Kenny tight, his nails digging into the Ackerman tighter. Uri hick-uped, sniffling up what tears he could, shuttering and crying into his lover's jacket. 

Some of the family members under the canopy called for Uri and Kenny, waving them down, and before Kenny could respond, Uri tugged the taller man along, urging him back to the church, away from his family. The Ackerman glanced back at Frieda, Uri's oldest niece frowning at them from the top of the hill's path, looking as if she was about to cry. She gripped her shirt where her heart would be, her lips trembling as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

  
  


Both men walked back to the church in silence.

  
  


Kenny held the door open for his small lover, watching as Uri didn't even acknowledge him, simply speed walking to the staircase to their basement area. 

"Uri?" Kenny called out, Uri, again, not looking back or slowing down. "Hey, baby!" The Ackerman called out again, chasing after him, holding his hat on his head as he ran.

Uri picked up speed, sliding down the stair's railing with ease, landing on the white carpet below on both feet. The blonde turned and bolted for the office, leaving the door open in a hurry. Kenny only grew more curious, following his lover like a loyal dog would his owner. Hanging up his hat and removing his shoes, Kenny finally looked into the room, door ajar. 

"Baby...what are you doing?" 

"Where are they...where  _ are _ they?" Uri mumbled under his breath, searching through boxes and bins by the office's desk and bookshelf. Growing impatient, Uri left some drawers open in his search, knocking books over and pushing files and papers to the side. The Ackerman took action and caught a few of the books, setting them down neatly on the desk, fixing some of the papers and straightening the files.

"Uri, what are you looking for?" Kenny asked a bit more sternly, yet again, he was ignored, causing the Ackerman to growl. 

"Uri Reiss, tell me- what the Hell are you-"

_ "Found you-" _ Uri pulled out a small shoe box, the cover dusty and pale. The Pastor looked over at Kenny, setting the box down to pull out what was inside. What Kenny saw was...surprising.

He saw a pair of keys, a document and some filed forms of...a plot of land? Property?

"Url, I swear I will sleep on the couch if-"

  
  


_ "Run away with me." _

Kenny swore up and down he heard those words wrong, and as he scratched his ear and gazed down at his partner, he saw the determined melancholy look plastered over his face.

"What?"

"I said-" Uri grabbed ahold of both Kenny's hands, keys still in his right hand so Kenny could hold them too. "Run. Away. With. Me"

"Uri-" Kenny cleared his throat, taking a step back, but Uri kept his hands around Kenny's so he couldn't let go, his grip strong. "I-... I can't just run away... _ we _ can't just run away."

"Kenny, please," Uri's voice cracked a little from the stress in his voice. "What if the police find out? I could lose my job, the church, I could lose  _ you. _ Levi might never be able to see you again."

"Don't…" Kenny firmly stood back straight, giving Uri a glare. "Don't bring Levi into this- if we run away I'll never see him either."

"It'll only be until things get better, until it's legal here- until the kids are older and they understand." The blonde pleaded. "The house is up north, a few hours away. I'll give Rod the rights to the church, slipping the note into his mailbox and we'll be gone."

Kenny hated this plan, this wasn't what he would have wanted out of something like this. As illegal as it was, they were happy, Uri had his church and his family, and due to Rod being petty they lost that, and the Ackerman had other ways besides handing him the church to teach him a lesson.

But...despite not liking the idea. The men packed up that very night, needing to leave as soon as possible in case police showed up. 

Kenny had a few suitcases, his and Uri's in the back of a truck Kenny bought some time back, he places a few extra boxes of more fragile stuff and a cooler with some food as Uri wrote the letter and put the signed sheet of the deed into an envelope. He wasn't giving Rod the church- he just needed it to be owned by someone in the family who can do check ups as he's gone. It is a famous, large church after all, one that Uri devoted most of his time to, and cried as he hopped into the passenger seat, buckling in before Kenny drove off to Rod's place to drop off the note.

"Where did you get the house anyways?" Kenny asked, and Uri, being too sad to speak as many words as usual, he shrugged. "My mother's house. It's an older cabin pretty far away, I kept it, letting people rent it when need be." 

Kenny nodded, looking out the window as they drove by his sister's neighborhood, a frown on his face as he thought of his nephew.

  
  


_ "I'll be back soon, Uri has a family reunion tomorrow and I'm going this time, hopefully ya can hold the runt together without me." Kenny remembers laugh to his sister as she hugged him, Levi by his leg, hugging him as well, something unusual for the boy. _

  
  


Uri ran up the driveway to the mailbox, the wind blowing against his body, his hair messed up and his coat rolling off his shoulders. As his tears almost froze to his red stained cheeks, he sniffled as the letter fell through the slot, the box making an empty  _ thudunk _ sound as the note went in.

_ You bastard… _

  
  


_ Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut? _

  
  
  


\----

  
  


"You...you seriously left with him?" 

Kenny, taking another sip of his beer, nodded, leaning back against the lawn chair with his hat hiding his eyes from the sun peaking through the clouds. "We left. We ran away like kids. Uri was horrified he was going to lose more than he already did, and I feared as well. Y'see, you could have been taken away from Kuchel, you could have never seen me again. The law wouldn't have killed me, but there would be a restriction on how often we could meet...if I even was allowed to."

Levi played with his thumbs in his lap, biting his lower lip as he let everything sink in. Questions and assumptions flooded through his head, all begging to breach out at once. 

"Uri is a strange man, and as much as I wanted to go back and visit you, or even call you and your mother, we had to be careful, we knew Rod was looking for us, we had to keep low, cocer tracks, it...was messy."

"I just-" Levi went to butt in, though Kenny cut him off, finishing his thought before he spoke once more before setting down his beer. 

"It was a stupid idea. But somehow...it worked. We were safe,  _ he _ was safe. Uri made sure to tell me you were ok when talking with your mom, to let you know I was ok, or what was going on. We should have left sooner, but Uri was determined to stay there, enjoying living a 'normal life.'." Kenny used air-quotes to emphasise his point. "I've never seen the man happier. Once things calmed down a bit, Uri and I came back to live at the church… and there was a welcoming party for us."

"Oh?" Levi turned to his uncle, curious eyes open. 

Kenny chuckled. "There was a large banner inside that said "Welcome home". Turns out Rod saw us on the news the day before we left, we were outside filling up on gas when there was an accident. We could be seen in the cameras with some of our stuff packed in the back of the truck. He called the family up, and turned out… they all missed us. For the first time in years, Uri and Rod hugged, Rod apologizing for what he did, and all of Rod's kids came up and hugged him, all but one."

Levi quirked his eyebrow up. "My guess would be perhaps Frieda?" 

Kenny laughed, a true, genuine, belly laugh, slapping his knee before leaning back into his chair, fixing his hat with a smile. "Are ya kidding? She was the first one to run over to him, practically tackling Uri to the ground." He laughed at the recent memory again, Uri has a bad knee, so almost falling over could have been a big deal if Uri cared enough, but he didn't. He hugged her back, tears in his eyes as he cried in relief. 

"It was Historia. Or Krista, as her name was changed to, she walked over, the first time she had seen her uncle in more than a decade, I swear she was a copy of him when Uri was younger...same eyes, same hair color, same beautiful smile… and Krista grabbed ahold of some girl's hand, a taller, darker skinned girl with freckles, she brought her over and said, and I kid you not: 'Uri, it's been so long. I've heard so much about you. This is my girlfriend, Ymir."

"It was then when Rod explained his wrong doings. When Krista said she loved a girl, he first panicked, like the idiot he is- but...turns out he dropped Krista off at a cafe date with Ymir, and he had never seen her smile so bright, it reminded him of how he saw Uri smile at me. Rod felt guilty, and he had hid so much for Krista about her uncle, until she came home, then- he explained who he was, who  _ I _ was. She ran over to me, asking if I remembered her, amd if her dress was cute, and where we went, and what was the name of the cat we brought home-"

"How long ago did you get back?" Levi interrupted suddenly, crossing his leg over his knee, folding his hands in his lap. "You're talking like this happened not too long ago."

"It happened a month ago, we came home on the 4th." Kenny explained, taking a sip of beer from his bottle. "If you're wondering why I didn't come back sooner, well, guess you could say I was scared. I knew you would despise me, when I talked with Kuchel on the phone, she told me all the rotten things that came out of your mouth when my name was mentioned."

"The legendary Kenny Ackerman, scared of his own nephew." Levi chuckled, watching Kenny's lips twitch into a smirk. 

"From what your mom says...you're a carbon copy of me, and I was a little shit when I was younger, so let me be a little scared. Ya got eyes like a feral cat, you make the Ackerman's proud."

Both men sat in silence for a while, listening to the birds chirp around them and the wind blow a few fall leaves onto the ground again. Levi felt...better. Was he still upset? Yes, but at least now he understood why Kenny went missing, and that it wasn't murder, or rape, or arson like he theorized. 

He just...ran away with the man he loved in a panic.

Speaking of love.

  
  


"So, how did you propose?" Levi spoke up once a few minutes passed in silence, Kenny opening his eyes to look at his nephew.

"Well it wasn't me who proposed, it was actually the little church boy himself. I don't really do the whole marriage thing, too religious and almost surreal to me. It was something happy, straight couples did in movies." Kenny laughed, coughing into his fist a few times. "But, the traditional good old fashioned church boy decided he didn't really care, and the day we came back to the church he dropped the question. He didn't expect a welcoming party, but he was determined to propose in the same church we met in. I wasn't expecting a positive reaction from everyone, but I swear, both Krista and Frieda squealed so loud my ears are still ringing. Didn't know it was a huge thing to see two old men finally tie the knot."

"Despite you disliking the idea of marriage, you still said yes." Levi pointed out, eyeing the band on his uncle's finger again, the golden and copper color popping against the man's alabaster skin. "You must really love him."

"I'd give my life for the man." Kenny admitted without skipping a heartbeat, making Levi chuckle under his breath. "But, don't think that because I ran away with him, that you meant nothing to me. I was devastated when I had to leave you and Kuchel behind." 

Levi let those words sink in, going over them a few times before truly processing them. Kenny sounded honest, not a hint of humor or deception in his voice. The older Ackerman looked serious as well, and Levi started noticing small things about him too now.

He obviously was tired, the bags under his eyes were red, and his hair wasn't the neatest. His eyes were drooping and his leg bouncing, a sign of anxiousness. 

"You look…" Levi sighed. "So tired."

"I was dreading this talk." Kenny mumbled. "I was horrified you were gonna push me away, I would have. If I were you in your place, i'd be wanted for murdering my uncle. I know I wasn't the best of caregivers but from what Kuchel told me… you blamed my lack of me being there for you, a male role model, for not being the most masculine of guys. I would have blamed my uncle too, I would have thrown all my problems onto him so he would die with the guilt that he ruined me."

The younger Ackerman leaned back a bit, eyes wide in shock, yet some part of him understood being worried, Levi wasn't exactly the most forgiving of people…

  
  


"I forgive you."

  
  


Those three words were spoken so softly, Levi was sure Kenny didn't hear them at first, but before he could say it again, he saw his uncle smirk, his eyes red, as if holding back tears.

"Thanks, kid."

  
  


\------

_**Epilogue: Eren's good** _ **ending**

  
  
  


"Kenny." Uri called from the sliding door to the back, grabbing the attention of both the Ackerman's outside. "Kuchel went to grab something out at the market, and someone's at the door… he's saying he's Eren's dad? Levi, do you know Grisha Jaeger?"

"Circle glasses? Stubble? Chocolate colored hair?" Levi listed off, watching Uri nod his head.

"Yes, that's him. If this is Eren's dad, I just want you guys to know if you hear me screaming its not at you or Eren, I'm going to have a talk with this man-"

"Can I watch? The old church pastor cursing out Eren's dad is worth the watching." Levi laughed under his breath, getting up with Kenny to walk inside.

  
  


Once inside, he saw Grisha on a seat, cleaning his glasses with a frown.  _ Yeah, that's him alright… _

"Good afternoon Mr. Jaeger." Kenny spoke up first, sitting on the couch across from Grisha, putting his legs up on the table and crossing them. "Unfortunately the lady of the household isn't here, so you can come back when she's back, I'm sure she'd love to chat."

"I bet she would, I've probably lost any hopes of becoming friends with your family due to what your son here saw of my actions." Grisha cleared his throat, head down as he spoke. Kenny chuckled. 

"This is my nephew, his mom is out shopping. And this," Kenny gestured towards Uri. "Is my fiance, now before you throw any bottles at me, he's the reason your son doesn't have an infected nose from that glass bottle you threw at him."

Grisha looked up at Uri, the blonde man nodding to him, a soft smile appeared on Grisha's face. "Thank you for helping him, I know it should have been my job to clean up my mess."

"If you're looking for any apathy here, you're in the wrong household." Levi spoke up this time, leaning on his knees, chin in his hand. 

"Believe me, I know that, in not expecting apathy or sympathy here. I just wish to apologize to my son and explain something. Please," Grisha gripped his pants harder, his glasses falling a bit as his eyes watered. "I feel absolutely horrible for how I reacted. My father tried to convince me I did the right thing, that it might have taught Eren a lesson, but the guilt grew once I saw you drag Eren away from my house."

"Hey Levi! Jean called me and I want to know if-" Eren flew downstairs quickly, his smile fading and words stopping once his eyes landed on his dad, the man close to tears.

"What are you doing here dad? Where's mom?"

"I know you probably don't want to see me- but I came to apologize and try to fix what I did." Grisha spoke softly to Eren, looking down at the ground in shame again. "Your grandfather was telling me I did the right thing by throwing that bottle at you, but the moment I saw Levi drag you away, I couldn't handle the guilt. I had done the one thing every parent shouldn't do, and that's let their child be harmed."

"You could have broken my nose, dad." Eren took a step back, touching his bruised and still cut nose. "You really fucked up, and I'm still really upset at you…" Eren groaned, but he walked down the last few steps, hand rubbing his arm on the side. "But… if you promise to try and change your viewpoint on...people like me, I'm sure we can patch things up."

Grisha nodded, finally looking back up at his son, the bruises and cuts looking dark and deep enough to scar, and that pained something in Grisha's chest. Those could never go away, forever a reminder of Grisha being a terrible parent...again…

"My brother was the one who hurt me when I accidentally came out." Uri spoke up through the silence, sitting on the couch with a smile. "It took...years, many, many years, but we're ok now. Once he found out his own daughter was dating a girl, he realized his mistakes… sometimes it takes a huge moment filled with adrenaline and anger to truly see yourself." The blonde looked up at Grisha and Eren. 

"I believe Eren has a good compromise… just learn to be more accepting and knowledgeable about who he is and others like him and things should be golden."

"Thank you, pastor, thank you so much." Eren's father smiled through his watery eyes, Eren feeling his heart stitch itself back together again. 

  
  


In some weird way, he was already starting to forgive him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading How I met your uncle! I have a separate series called Kenuri drabbles where I take requests there, and if you want me to do a little spin off of this series over there, comment and let me know! It can be when they're younger, or older, explicit, pg, fluff, smut, angst, just let me know so I can help feed this very small community lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> I can do another chapter on where Kenny had to go all these years or how Eren goes back to his family?? Idk, depends on how popular this gets. Comments are awesome and kudos mean the world to me❤💛💚💙💜


End file.
